A Teller's Tale (Genderbent A Tatter's Tale)
The fallowing is a genderbent version of A Tattler's Tale Story begins at night with the Loud siblings in Loki and Loni’s bedroom. Lynn and Leif are having a pillow fight, Luke is bouncing Leon, Lane is doing Lars’s hair while he reads an Edel Allena Poe book, Loni is painting Loki’s toenails, and Linka is taking to Levi. Linka: "So then, Bam! My remote control plane smashed right into Mom’s disco ball, and it broke into a million pieces!" Lynn: *gasps* "Oh no!" *ducks as Leif hits Loni with a pillow, knocking him off the bed. * "The one she got from winning the Royal Woods "Dance Your Pants Off" contest?! She’s so proud of that thing!" Linka: "I know. If she ever finds out, I'll be as dead as disco!" Loki: "Don't worry, you're not the only one hiding something from Mom." Luke, Levi, Lynn, Leif, and Leon: "Oooooooooh!" Loki: "I accidentally scratched the car with my rhinestone purse!" Back to Loki driving up to a parking space, and turns the car off. When he opens the door, he accidentally dents the car next to him. Realizing this, he then tries to back away, unaware that he was leaving jagged scratches on the side of the van with his murse, then the flashback ends. Luke: "You think that's bad? Remember the blackout last week?" Back to Luke setting the volume on his speakers to "Super Max" and strums his guitar once, causing a citywide blackout, then the flashback ends. Lars: "I rather enjoy the darkness. Speaking of which, does anyone know how to get black paint out of lace? I painted Dad’s wedding suit for my dark betrothal to Edwin." Back to Lars coming down the basement stairs wearing Dad’s wedding suit, completely repainted in black. In the basement are a bunch of disfigured dolls looking towards Lars’s vampire bust, Edna, then the flashback ends. Linka: *to the audience* "What can I say? We're not angels, let alone stereotypes.” Loki: “Hey, don’t reference that episode. It literally makes us look bad.” Linka: *to the audience* “Anyway, we’re not angels. Sometimes, we mess up. But the great thing is, if you need to get something off your chest, you can always trust your siblings." knock is heard at the door "Well, not all of them." walks up to the door and opens it, revealing to be Lexx; He enters the room. Lexx: "Whatcha guys talkin about?" Levi: "Quantum physics!" Lynn: "Monster trucks!" Loki: "Bebe!" Loni: "Politics!" Lynn: "Baseball!" Lane: "Jokes!" Leif: "Global warming!" Lexx: "You're telling secrets again, aren't you? It's not fair! I never get included!" Linka: "That's because you're a tattletale, Lexx." Lexx: *mocks* "I am NOT!" and the others look at him with doubt while a cricket chirps. "Okay, I'll admit I used to be a tattletale, but I changed!" still doesn't believe him as they babble to each other; Lexx growls loudly, tosses his crown aside in fury, and screams at the top of his lungs. "DAD!!!!! THEY WON'T LET ME IN THEIR SECRET SECRETS CLUB!!!!!" Lexx rages out of the room, Linka quickly closes the door; Levi checks his list of secrets. Levi: "Mmm. So where were we?" Linka: "I broke Mom’s disco ball, Luke caused the blackout, Loki scratched the car, and Lars ruined Dad’s wedding suit. Who's next?" Leif: *raising his hand* "Ooh! Ooh! So you know how Mom was yelling at Charles for chewing up her boots?" *giggles* "That was me!" siblings begin laughing. Lane: *with realization* "Wait a second. Weren't those steel toe?" next day, Linka wakes up and sees Lexx looking at her with a wide smile; Linka yells in shock. Lexx: "Morning, Linky!" *pulls out a fancy suit* "I need a butler for my tea party. You're it." Linka: "Yeah. That's not happening." puts her bedsheets back on. Lexx: "Oh, really?" swipes the bed sheets off of Linka, and looks up. "I hate for Mom to find out who broke her precious disco ball!" Linka: *gasps loudly, realizing that Lexx knows her secret. * "Who told you about that?!" shrugs his shoulders, pretending not to know; Linka is seen wearing the suit Lexx provided. Lexx: "Top me off, Linkington." tips the teacup over. "I don't hear any tea!" sighs, and tips the teacup over while making a whooshing sound to make it sound like tea is pouring out. Lars is writing in his poem book, and then Lexx approaches him in his princess car. Lexx: "Hey, Lars. Want to play "Drive me around while I practice my pageant wave"?" Lars: "Hard pass." Lexx: "Okay." *drives around for a little bit. * "Maybe I'll go play "Dress Up" with Dad’s wedding vest instead." looks up with realization as a crow caws; Lexx gasps. "Oh, wait. I can't, because someone ruined it." Lars: *gasps loudly, realizing he knows about his secret. * "Who told you that?" shrugs his shoulders, pretending not to know. He then moves into the passenger seat as Lars sits down on the driver's seat; Lexx signals Lars to start driving. "Sigh." puts on a chauffeur's cap, and begins to drive as Lexx begins waving. the Living room, Loki is texting on his phone, Luke is watching TV, and Lynn Sr. is reading a newspaper; Lexx enters. Lexx: "Luke, can I have the middle?" Luke: Sorry, little dude. I snagged it first." Lexx: Oh, okay. I hope your show doesn't, you know, like, end suddenly. I hear there have been a lot of blackouts lately." turns back at Luke with a wicked grin. Luke: *realizing Lexx knows his secret. * "Who told-" stops talking, realizing that his mother is right next to him. Luke reluctantly places Lexx on the couch as he angrily sits down on the floor. Lexx: "Loki, can I have head scratchies?" Loki: "No. I need both hands for texting." Lexx: "Oh, I just thought you wouldn't mind since you've been scratching a lot of things lately." gasps, realizing Lexx knows about his secret. He hesitantly begins to scratch Lexx’s head. "Two hands, please." looks on with disdain. Leif and Lexx’s room; By now, Lexx has forced all of his siblings into doing humble tasks for him. Luke is playing a mandolin, Lynn is painting Lexx’s toenails, Leif is dressed fancy, and Linka is back to being Lexx’s waitress. Luke: *playing the mandolin, furious* "♫With a moo moo here, and a moo moo there-♫" Lexx: *correcting Luke* "Uh... I believe I said he had a pig". Luke: *through griped teeth, more furious* "♫With an oink oink here, and an oink oink there... ♫" Lexx: "How's my homework coming, Lev?" Levi: *pulling up a sheet of paper that has the letters of the alphabet made up of different shaped pasta noodles. * "I'm up to the letter "S"." Lexx: "Hmm. Make the macaroni a little crooked. I don't want my teacher getting suspicious." *chuckles; Claps twice* "Jester! How about a joke?" Lane: *dressed as a jester, lackluster] "Why do chicken coops only have two doors? 'Cause if they had four, they'd be chicken sedans. Ha ha ha ha ha. Get it?" Lexx: "Yes!" *laughs* "Isn't this fun, everyone?" Lexx laughs at the fun he’s having, his siblings all grumble in frustration, knowing they're not having fun. Loki and Loni’s room, the kids are having another meeting. Loki: "Well, I think we all know why we're here. Lexx knows our secrets, and he’s literally torturing us!" Lynn: *suspiciously* "Clearly, we've got a rat!" Loni: *thinking Lynn is referring to a real rat, horrified. * "EW! WHERE?!" Levi: *to Loni* "No, Loni. A "rat" is an informal term for a "snitch"." *to everyone else* "So which one of you lowlifes is it?" the siblings begin to fight, blaming each other for being the rat. During their argument, Linka flies out, and lands on something that hurts her butt. Linka: "Yowch!" pulls off the item from her butt, revealing to be Lexx’s crown. "What the?" she examines the crown, she notices a microphone attached to it. She then realizes something. "GUYS, STOP!" siblings stop fighting "I know who the rat is, and his name rhymes with "T-Rex"." Loni: *pulls up Levi* "Levi?" Linka: *facepalms* "No, it's Lexx! He put a microphone in his crown, and eavesdropped on our meeting!" to yesterday, when Lexx growls loudly and throws his crown down in fury. Lexx: "DAD!!!!! THEY WON'T LET ME IN THEIR SECRET SECRETS CLUB!!!!!" Lexx was yelling at his Dad, his crown landed on the floor. The camera zooms in at the crown, revealing the microphone. The flashback then ends. Loki: "Well, now we know who the rat is. But what do we do about it?" Leif: "Yeah, he still has all our secrets!" Linka: *pondering* "But what if we had one of his?" Lynn: "Fat chance. Lexx’s a pro. He covers his tracks." Linka: *determined* "Everyone makes mistakes, even Lexx!" next morning, Levi is sorting cereal bits for Lexx, the pink marshmallows in a bowl marked "YES" while the regular bits go in another bowl marked "YUCK". Levi: "Just 10 more minutes, and I'll have all your cereals separated for you, Lexx." Lexx: "Oh, good job, Levi. Don't let any of that icky bran mix with those yummy marshmallows." *Looks up at Luke playing a double bass. * "Uh, smooth jazz, Luke?" *giggles* "Nice try. How 'bout a little adult contemporary instead?" Luke: *acting* "Sure! Anything for you, bro!" plays a different line; Lynn is now painting Lexx toes. Lynn: "Almost done with the second coat! Then onto the third!" Lexx closes his eyes, Lynn gives Linka the signal. She sneaks into Leif and Lexx’s room and searches every nook and cranny until she finds a secret note under Lexx’s mattress. Linka: "Aha!" *grabs the note* "If you're reading this, you must be snooping. Get out of my room... or else you’re fired. XOXO Lexx" Linka: "If you're reading this, you must be snooping. Get out of my room... or else you’re fired. Signed, Lexx" *confused* "Fired!?" ignores the warning and crumples up the note and finds another note in the wastebasket.IT said, "I said GET OUT OF MY ROOM! XOXO Lexx" Linka: *reading it* "I said GET OUT OF MY ROOM! Signed, Lexx." *growling* "Err!" *sees something on his nightstand* "Lexx’s diary!" *opens up a page* "Today, I broke Dad’s most prized possession." *smiles thinking she has him* said, "Just kidding. Only a MORON would write secrets in a diary. NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM! XOXO Lexx" Linka: "Just kidding. Only a MORON would write secrets in a diary. NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM! Signed, Lexx." *closes diary* "Man, he’s good! *grabs Lexx’s crown* What is your secret, Lexx Loud?" Lynn: *from downstairs, faking concern* "Lexx, come back! Don't you want me to put more of that pink crud on your toenails?!" gasps knowing Lexx is coming and hides the bugged crown in her cap. Lexx comes up to his room and gasps in shock. Lexx: *angry* "BUSTED!" actually scolding his teddy bear. "I said, no sweets before dinner, Ms. Sprinkles!" *shivers* "Brr! It's cold in here." sees his window open while Linka is holding on by the sill and closes it on her fingers. Linka then falls down screaming, and lands on a cactus. Linka: "YOWCH!" *groans* "Where the heck did this cactus come from?" *sees another note attached to it. * said, "If you landed here, it means you were snooping in my room. Enjoy the pricklies. XOXO Lexx. PS. I was just trying to scare you when I said I was going to fire you." Lincoln: "If you landed here, it means you were snooping in my room. Enjoy the pricklies. Signed, Lexx. PS. I was just trying to scare you when I said I was going to fire you." *sighs in defeat* "Of course he was." Ms. Grouse: *noticing the crown on Linka’s head* "Nice crown, Loud! What are you doing? Training for a beauty pageant?" Linka: "No!" *gets an idea* "Actually, yes!" *runs off* Ms. Grouse: "Oh. Well, good luck with that!" Liza's Pageant Training Center; Linka is talking with some of Lexx’s pageant rivals. Linka: "No one has dirt on Lexx Loud?" competitors scream with fear after hearing Lexx’s name, and run away. "Sheesh! What did he do to these girls and boys?" Linden Sweetwater?: "Psst! Over here!" turns around and sees a pair of eyes sticking out of a closet door. With no one looking, Linka approaches the closet, then a pair of hands drag her in. The room is pitch black and only the eyes can be seen. "Hey. I'm going to help you. Not because I like you, but because I'm tired of always coming in second place to Lexx! Linka: "Wait. Is this Linden Sweetwater?" Lindsey Sweetwater?: "Do you want the dirt or not?" Linka: "Sorry. Proceed." whispers a secret to Linka, causing her to gasp loudly. "Holy..." at the Loud House Lane: "... Shamoley!" has just told all her brothers Lexx’s secret, leaving them completely stunned. Lynn: *off-screen* "Man, that is juicy!" brothers look over to Lynn, who is actually referring to the burger he’s eating. "And you got some really good dirt on Lexx, too." brothers all lower their eyebrows in irritation, except for Lane, who snaps his fingers at him for telling such a good joke. Linka: "Yep, and now, it's time to take him down!" brothers begin cheering. and Lexx’s room Lexx: *after hearing the secret about him. * Holy shamoley!" his siblings are surrounding him with anger. He grabs Linka by her shirt. "Who told you about that?!" looks at his siblings, demanding an answer. They all shrug their shoulders, pretending not to know. Linka: "If you tell Mom and Dad our secrets, we'll tell them yours! Now if you'll excuse us, those of us who can trust each other are going to go hang out." siblings leave while Lexx looks on with disappointment, realizing they have the upper hand. and Loni’s room; The siblings are back to telling secrets. Levi: "So then, Kaboom! Mom and Dad's bedspread was burnt to a crisp!" Lane: *barging into the room with a bowl of popcorn.* "Guys! I just saw Lexx marching into Mom and Dad's room! I think he’s ratting us out!" kids begin to chatter nervously. Linka: "He wouldn't dare!" Loki: "If he’s taking us down, we're taking him down with us!" siblings all rush downstairs and approach their parents' bedroom, but then Lexx walks out with a depressed look on his face. Randy: "Thank you for telling the truth, sweetie. But you know I have to punish you. You're grounded for a month." pats Lexx on the head and closes the door. Lexx gloomily walks away while the others look speechlessly. Linka: "You're grounded? Wait, what's going on?" Lexx: *sighs* "You guys are off the hook. I took the blame for all the stuff you did." siblings gasp in shock. Linka: "What? Why would you do that?!" Lexx: *sighs* "Cause all I really wanted was to be included in your group." Linka: "Then why'd you threaten to tell on us and make us do all that stuff?" Lexx: "It was the only way I could get you to hang out with me! But then I realized I went about it the wrong way. Instead of using your secrets against you, I should have tried to earn your trust." *starts heading upstairs* "So from now on, that's what I'm going to work on." *voice breaking* "If anyone needs me, I'll be up in my room for the next 30 days. Care packages welcome." sadly walks off, as his siblings look with sadness. to his room, Lexx is playing a dirge on a harmonica and is now wearing a denim prison uniform and a pink bandana with his hair now more curled. Linka knocks on his door and comes in. Linka: "Hey, Lexx, you know, we talked it over, and decided... you're in! You've earned our trust!" Lexx: *gasps happily, rips off his uniform, revealing his normal outfit and starts dancing with joy. * "OH, YES YES YES YES!!!" club comes in to talk about their secrets with their new member. Lynn: "Aw, so you guys won't believe how bad I messed up the other day!" siblings look curiously with excitement"I was in the living room, practicing my pile driver with Dad’s ironing board." Lynn talks about his secret, Lexx is so happy to hear every detail. Soon, the meeting is over and the kids are all wrapping up as they head back to their rooms while Leif goes into the bathroom. Lexx: Aw, you guys! That was so fun! Thanks! *waves goodbye* "Everybody get home safe!" *closes the door and starts talking to someone. * "So, you'll never believe what Lynn did!" revealed that he is whispering Lynn's secret to his stuffed animals; He then looks at the audience. Lexx: "Well, what did you expect? I'm Lexx Loud! It's not like they'll tell anyone!" *turns back to his stuffed animals* "So, anyway..." *continues to tell them Lynn's secret.* Trivia * I do a lot of resurch on cloths before I have thoughts on changing them in the reenactments. * This was the first time One of the Boys was refreranced. * Tip; People may be more qualified than their reputation and backstory says. * The original was writen by Sammie Crowley and Whitney Wetta. * Please support the official realse.